It is further known to charge electric cars via electrical charging cables. A charging cable of this type comprises a plug which can be inserted into a plug-in coupling means (“socket”) arranged on the motor vehicle. Plugs and sockets of this type are shown in standard sheet VDE-AR-E 2623-2-2, for example. A further plug which can be coupled to a corresponding socket is standardised by SAE J1772. An additional snap-in hook is provided on the plug according to SAE J1772 and engages a holding web of the socket from behind when the plug is inserted and thus prevents the plug from coming loose from the socket in an unintended manner.
Corresponding plug-in couplings can be provided not only between the charging cable and the motor vehicle but also between a charging station and the charging cable.
In general, it is desirable for electrical plug-in coupling means to be tightly sealed by the closure flap when not in use, in order to avoid the penetration of moisture and dirt. Electrical flap drives have particular advantages in this connection, since with purely manual systems relatively high operating forces are required to press the closure flap tightly onto the neck of the plug-in coupling means.
Known closure devices also have the drawback that they cannot, in a simple manner, prevent the charging cable from coming loose from the motor vehicle or from the charging station in an unauthorised manner. This is particularly important when motor vehicles are being charged, since the motor vehicles often remain connected to the charging station for a relatively long period of time, i.e. for many hours, and the driver is generally away from the vehicle during the charging process. Therefore, safety means are desirable which prevent the charging cable from being removed from a vehicle in an unauthorised manner during the charging process and connected to another vehicle.
The object of the invention is to provide a closure device of the type mentioned at the outset which is as simple to operate as possible and which makes it possible to lock a plug inserted into the plug-in coupling means in such a way that an unauthorised removal of the plug is prevented.
This object is achieved by a closure device having the features of claim 1. Advantageous embodiments of the invention are described in the further claims.
In the closure device according to the invention, a locking means is provided for locking the plug coupled to the plug-in coupling means and can be operated via the gear mechanism provided between the drive motor and the closure cap. This locking means comprises a locking element which, when the closure flap is transferred from an intermediate open position, in which the plug can be coupled to the plug-in coupling means, into the open position, can be brought into a locked position which prevents the removal of the plug from the plug-in coupling means.
According to the invention, the movement of the gear mechanism which transfers the rotational movement of the drive motor to the closure flap is thus used, once the plug has been inserted into the plug-in coupling means, to bring a locking element into a position in which the unauthorised removal of the plug from the plug-in coupling means is prevented. In this case, the closure device can be constructed in a very simple and space-saving manner, since only a few additional parts are required for the locking means. In addition, the closure device can be produced cost-effectively and can be operated using a very simple control logic.
According to an advantageous embodiment, the locking element, which is preferably a longitudinally displaceable bolt or pin, is movable between an unlocked position, in which it is located to the side of the insertion region of the plug, and a locked position, in which it engages in a locking manner in a recess of the plug. In particular, an embodiment of this type is suitable for locking a plug according to VDE-AR-E 2623-2-2.
Alternatively, however, the locking element can also be movable between an unlocked position and a locked position in which it is positioned beside a snap-in hook of the plug in such a way that a movement of the snap-in hook into the release position thereof is prevented. In particular, a closure device of this type is suitable for a plug according to SAE J1772.
According to an advantageous embodiment, the gear mechanism between the drive motor and the closure flap comprises a multi-part closure flap drive linkage comprising articulated linkage elements. In addition, the locking element can be moved by means of an operating part which can be displaced by a linkage element or is fastened to a linkage element.
If the operating part consists of a plunger, it is advantageous for the end face of the plunger to be acted on by a linkage element when the closure flap is transferred into the final open position. This makes a particularly simple and space-saving construction possible.
According to an advantageous embodiment, when the closure flap is in the final open position, the linkage elements adopt a position in which rotation thereof is prevented when force is introduced manually via the closure flap. It is thus impossible to push the closure flap back into the intermediate open position in which the plug could be released from the plug-in coupling means.
According to an advantageous embodiment, when the closure flap is in the closed position, the linkage elements adopt a position in which rotation thereof is prevented when force is introduced manually via the closure flap, in such a way that the closure flap cannot be opened.
According to an advantageous embodiment, the drive means for moving the closure flap is coupled to a central locking means of a motor vehicle in such a way that operation of the central locking means causes the drive motor to move the closure flap from the intermediate open position into the final open position and vice versa, and thereby to move the locking element into the locked position or into the unlocked position. Alternatively, however, it is entirely possible to control the movement between the intermediate open position and the final open position of closure flap not via the central locking means, but rather via a switch which is separate therefrom.